1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener for connectors and particularly to a fastener that has a novel latching means for facilitating users to fasten the connector single-handedly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electronic industry, connectors are widely used for fastening signal or electric cables to the sockets on electronic or electric devices. Some fastening means in the art are usually used to connect the connectors securely with the socket. Screw nut-and-bolt is one of the commonly used fastening means (e.g., for connecting a computer interface card with a cable). Snap button means is another example commonly used in multi-purpose power supply connectors for fastening two separate members together. Latch fastening means is yet another example commonly used in cellular phone or small electronic devices for connecting cables.
Generally speaking, screw nut-and-bolt has strong fastening power. It is the best means for large or heavy weight devices that need greater binding strength. However, since nuts and bolts have specific size and dimension, they are not suitable for small devices or devices whose smooth appearance is one of its critical design factors.
The snap button means, which are commonly used in multi-purpose power supply connectors, usually has an engaging slot located at one member and a push button and a hook located at another member. The push button and the hook need a third supporting means such as pivotal shaft, spring, and button stem to work together. Thus, it needs a lot of space. Therefore, it is mostly used in devices that have relatively large size.
The latch fastening means usually includes a simple component attached directly to the connector. It utilizes the component shape as a fastening element to engage or disengage two separate members. It is a very simple and low cost connecting solution, which is widely used now.
FIG. 1 illustrates a fastener using conventional latch means. The fastener 1 includes a body 10 and a fastening member 20 wrapped around the body 10. The body 10 includes an insert 11 at one end engageable with a slot opening 101 of a socket 100, and a connection end 13 at another end thereof for coupling with an electric or signal cable 131. The insert 11 can be electrically connected with the connection end 13 within the body 10. The fastening member 20 is usually manufactured by stamping a thin plate. It has a pair of latch fingers 21 located at two lateral sides of the insert 11. Each latch finger 21 has a hook 211 at the free end thereof above a top wall 110 of the insert 11. Another ends of the latch fingers 21 form a common root section 210 which has a bulge 23 formed on the top thereof.
When in use, a user holds the fastener 1 by one hand, using the thumb and the middle finger to clamp around the fastening member 20 at both lateral sides thereof and using the forefinger to press the bulge 23 downward. The root section 210 and the latch fingers 21 will be pressed down and lower the hook 211 below the top wall 110. Then, the insert 11 may be slipped into the slot opening 101 of the socket 100 until the hooks 211 reaching two wedge cuts 103 located at two interior lateral sides of the socket 100. After the forefinger release the bulge 23, the root section 210 and the latch fingers 21 will bounce back to their original positions. The hooks 211 will bounce upward again above the top wall 110 and engage with the wedge cuts 103. The fastener 1 thus engages firmly with the socket 100 for establishing electrical connection of the cable 131 with the socket 100. The hooks 211 may have a sloped upper edge in the front. Then, pushing the insert 11 into the slot opening 101 will enable the hooks 211 to be pressed downward by an upper edge of the slot opening 101, so that the insert 11 may engage with the socket 100 without the forefinger pressing the bulge 23. However, for disengaging the insert 11 from the socket 100, pressing the bulge 23 by the forefinger is a necessary step. It is this step causes concern to many people. Because of physical property of human being, it is awkward and not comfortable to apply force by the forefinger to press the bulge 23 under that condition. As a matter of fact, there is room for improvement regard this matter.